


Ocean Waves

by PrussianPrince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Tsukishima's break up lead him to his almost forever.Eng ver of "A day in Sorsogon" (Requested)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Escaping the city

Tsukishima grew up in the cities with the sound of cars and horns. It was a sleepless week, nothing new he's used to it already. He almost flinches when his phone rings. He got up and realized that his dim condominium was full of trash and is reeking of beer.

He saw his friend's name are calling and sending messages to him. He let it ring because he knew that they would only scold him for being stupid in love. . 

That day, he never expected someone would come. Someone rings the doorbell forcing his self to stand and see whomever the visitor is. He did not even bother to move anything. He looks down as he opens the door and saw a bright orange hair with an angry face. He looks disgusted and surprised. "You stink!" He screeched. "When was the last time you took a bath?" He angrily asked as he enters the condo and places the plastic full of foods at the kitchen counter.

Tsukishima stared at the floor and shrug. He already forgot what happened before he faced Hinata.

"Your eyes are swollen. You smell liquor. Tsukki, please take a bath. We need to talk to you." Hinata might be small, yet he's fearless to scold a tall man like Tsukishima. "Yams and Yachi are already on their way. Kags will be staying overtime at work because he shouldered your work." He's pure worried to him, and he can't stand to see an emotionless man like Tsukishima cry like this.

He does not like being bossed around, but Tsukishima followed his friend. He prepared his warm bath and soaked himself in the shower. He's been staring at the walls and drowned himself in his thoughts. He's thinking of what to think. He does not want to think of him, and he needs to think of something else.

His tears blend in perfectly with the water dripping from his hair. He breathed heavily before taking the bottle of shampoo and poured it into his palms. He heard the condo's door clicked open and close. It must be his friends.

After rinsing the soap, he got his towel and dried his hair and body. He looked his self at the mirror and saw how much weight he lost. His eyes screamed sleepless and crying nights. They are all red, swollen, and heavy. He went out from the bathroom in his robes and saw his friends in the dining. He went to his bedroom and change into whatever clothes his hands grab.

He went out as he dries his hair and joined them, sitting beside Hinata and across his blonde friend, Yachi. "We brought you food. Eat first before we talk." She worriedly said. 

Yamaguchi opened the box of pizza and let Tsukishima get one. After a few bites, the blonde places the food down and sighs. "You don't have to admit or tell us. We know what your Jerk boyfriend did to you." Yamaguchi spat. "How many times did we tell you already?" He was not angry, more worried and sick of seeing Tsukishima in vain. "Listen to us, Tsukki. That is not the first nor second, break up with him. Can't you see? He's no longer happy with you."

That hurts like hell. Tsukishima's world crumbled upon hearing his best friend's voice. Reality just slapped him. Why does his boyfriend keep on cheating? Because he's no longer happy with him. "Fuck." He chuckled as tears escaped his eyes, staining his shirt with his tears.

"Take a break, Tsukki. We are willing to cover you up in the office especially, Kageyama." The blonde girl said as she holds Tsukishima's shaking and cold hands. "We are waiting for your comeback Kei, don't disappoint us." She softly said with a smile.

His mind got filled with thoughts. How can he take a break? How? Where? He has no idea. "Mom has a house in Sennan, far away from this city. Stay there for a week or three." Shouyo. "Get your things packed tomorrow. I'll drop you off since it is my day off." He said and smiled. "Do as we say, please?"

Tsukishima always has a choice, but he needs to take a break. "Yeah, sure." Tsukishima's friends breathed in relief. "But I'll only stay for three days, and I don't want Yachi and Kags to be burden with my work." He said as he glances up at them.

For some reason, Hinata knows a lot of connections that he manages to book Tsukishima a flight to Osaka. Thankfully, Yamaguchi works in a government facility and manages to fix Tsukishima's passport in a short period.

The night after his friends left, Tsukishima packed his things and glared at the void. The city lights are peeking through his window curtains, giving a glimpse of light in his dim room. Tsukishima took a deep breath before shaking his head to waking his self up. He closed his suitcase. It was another sleepless night, and he only waited for Hinata to come and pick him up.

Hinata glared as he saw his friend's dark circles. "You look terrible," He commented before entering the unit and pick Tsukishima's suitcase. 

Their travel to the airport was a deadly silence, but Hinata could not do anything. He knew how stressed he is, and he does not want to force him to say anything. After arriving, he helped him with the suitcase and drop him off at the departure area.

"We arrived on time. Take care Tsukki!" He beamed as he wave to the blonde.

Tsukishima took a deep breath and went to his destination. Thankfully, there are barely any passengers, and he got the whole row to him. He sat near the window and wear his headphones. Unknowingly, he fell asleep.

It was the first time he fell asleep, and it made him feel better. Once he opens his eyes, he realized that the airplane is now about to land. He removes his headphones and waited for them to land.

As soon as he got down, he waited for his baggage and went out of the airport. Someone will fetch him, and he is now trying to find him. 

"Look down, man." Tsukishima did what he heard and saw the familiar man.

He met Nishinoya at Hinata's birthday party in Tokyo, and the two met when Hinata stayed in Osaka during his younger days. Hinata and Nishinoya are childhood friends.


	2. New environment

Nishinoya's a beach boy. He got more tanned the last time they saw each other. "Hey." Tsukishima greeted lowly. 

They went to the car park, and Nishinoya places the bag in the make and drives away. The air in Osaka was far more different from the air he breathes in Tokyo. The provincial breeze was more soothing and relaxing compared to the city. "What made you visit the beach alone?" He asked as he speeds up the car.

Should he tell him the truth? They are not close, and Tsukishima does not like opening up to strangers. "Just a short vacation..." It was not a lie. "Also, can we pass by a store?" He asked.

Nishinoya nod his head and did as he said. They stopped by a convenience store and saw Tsukishima carrying countless bottles of liquor. Right at that moment, he knew the reason why the blonde came to the beach alone.

After purchasing and bagging the liquors, Nishinoya drives him into a forest like a path, and houses and buildings start to lessen. They arrived at a private area where three houses are built right in front of the shore. They got down, and Nishinoya place down the suitcase. "The yellow one belongs to Hinatas, The white in the middle is currently for sale, while the blue one belongs to another family. As I heard, someone goes home there from time to time. So, I'm not sure if there was someone there now or whatever." He explained.

Tsukishima only nods. It is not like he cares. "Thank you for dropping me off Noya-san, please take care." He said as he waves to the male before driving away from him.

The house was quite big for a lone person like him. He entered the house and gets his self comfortable. He just got asleep from the airplane, and he's not sleepy at that time. Tsukishima stared at the bottle of liquors but thought that it was too early for him to drink.

He's sitting pretty on the sofa when his phone beep, an indication for notification. He opened it and scoffed as he saw Hinata's name. 'Are you there already? Update my dudes. There's a pool, surfboard, and much more entertainment by the basement. Just please, relax and enjoy, okay?' He appreciated him despite being noisy and irritating as hell.

Tsukishima breathed heavily as he presses the back button, even Kageyama sent him a message. 'I know what happened, Kei. Just relax there and forget the world for a while. We are here to carry your burdens with you. Love you.' His thin brows raised as he read the last phrase.

Kageyama has been there right from the start, and he's doing everything for him. But unlike Hinata, he prefers to work under the sheets. He helps him with no words, just pure actions. He shrugs off the thought and decided to stroll around the house for a bit.

Bingo! Tsukishima found movies that seem to be in his taste. Time sure flies fast, and notice that he already drinks almost half of the bottles as he watches the movies. He burped before realizing it was already dark. From the living room, he could see the brightness of the moon.

It was like that the moon was calling for him. And so, he went out with a bottle in his hand. It was silent, and the only thing he could hear is the ocean hitting the shore. He looks up to the moon and walks heavily towards the ocean. He continued to walk to the waters until the waves enveloped his waist. "Fuck you, Tetsurou. Fuck you." He said it out of anger, yet his eyes screamed sadness. "You mother fucker, piece of shit." At this point, he just wants the waters to eat him whole.

Tsukishima sat and realized that he's in the waters. His eyes jolted open as he realized that he's already under the water. He swims up and catches his breath. "What the fuck? God! I'm still young." He cried.

After getting back to his senses, he went to the shore and twisted his dripping shirt. He removes his blurry glasses and realized that the lights on the blue house are on. Someone's there, but he's too sober to think of it. He went back to his house and tripped on the sofa, his face hitting the cushion. He's wet, but his mind is too twisted, and his body is too heavy. He closed his eyes and started to forget that shameful memory.

He woke up with a piercing pain in his head and throat. He groaned and realized that his breath stinks. He crawled up to the second floor and looked for his essentials. Going down to the stairs was hell, his eyes are blurry, and his head is spinning. One wrong step and he could break a bone.

Was it thirty minutes? It feels like an hour going down the stairs blind. He went to search for the bathroom and splash some water on his face. It took a minute when his head started to get clear. He brushed his teeth before drinking mineral water from the kitchen. It feels good despite doing the same routine he did back in Tokyo. Was it the beach? Or because he can't remember Tetsurou because he is in a different place. It doesn't matter. He needs this.

He went back to the master's bedroom where he has the view of the ocean. He fixed his clothes and notice something in the ocean. He got up from the carpeted floor and went to the veranda's door to peek. His eyes widened as he saw someone surfing along the big waves. He's not alone on the beach. What a piece of bad news for him. He watched him get off from the water and carried his surfboard.

For a second, their eyes meet. Tsukishima then realized it before turning his gaze away and retreated to his room. "What the fuck?" He scowled as he places his clothes on the cabinets.

After cleaning his mess in the living room, a knock startled him. It is either Nishinoya or a serial killer, no in-between. He nervously opened the door and saw the male he surfing awhile ago. His brows almost meet as he can't recall knowing him. He thinks of a reason why he would come to him. "Hey, I was wondering if you are alone." He greeted.


	3. Friends with a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so lazy editing :,< Too many errors I can't publish the raw ones.

Right at that instant, Tsukishima knew he's a serial killer. Of course, that was a joke. "Sorry? If you are planning something bad, just don't." He almost cried. Beg not to harm him.

The stranger got taken aback. "No, you got it wrong. I was alone and wondering if you are free. Just a friendly drink or snack? It was the first time after years that someone visited this island." He explained.

Was Tsukishima convinced? "No, I don't go with strangers." He answered swiftly before closing the door, but the stranger manage to hold it open while gently smiling at him. It sends him creeps to his bones.

"Then let's not be strangers, be friends with me." He said as he offer his hand.

Well, it is not like he has something to do anyway. He's a stranger, and him being a criminal would always be an option. "Fine." The blonde said in defeat and accepted his hand.

"Nice to meet you then? I'm Miya Osamu by the way." He introduced.

Sounds familiar for the blonde. "Tsukishima Kei." He replied. "And I'll be staying for two days." He added as he raised a brow. 

Osamu insisted for Tsukishima to cook their meal. And eat together in his house. The blonde suspiciously look at him. "What? Do you think I'll poison your meal? You can stay beside me while I do." He said with a bright smile.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up?" He mumbled in annoyance.

As they reach the blue beach house, Osamu opened the door and let the visitor in. Tsukishima hates to admit, but he's impressed by the interior. "Feel free to stroll around. You can stick with me in the kitchen if you want." He said as he winks at him, making the blonde grimaced.

Tsukishima decided to stroll around to collect information from him. He noticed the framed awards, plaques, medals, and trophies from surfing competitions. "You're a surfer." Tsukishima said as he glanced through Osamu, who is preparing stuff in the kitchen.

"Yup, I'm a surfer, and I usually travel beaches to beaches to join competitions. Usually, that is how I earn my living." He answered. "How about you? What do you do for a living?" He asked back.

He hummed. "I'm an interior designer in Tokyo, but I do part-time Fashion designing," Tsukishima answered. "So, for a couple of years, you are alone here?" He asked as he went to the kitchen counter and watch Osamu chop the ingredients.

He nodded. "Sometimes I visit Tokyo to help my family's business, and sometimes they also visit me here for vacation." He answered. "Mom and dad were already mad because I chose my passion over practicality, unlike my brother, the heir of their business." Tsukishima hummed as he pouted. "How about you? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Having a vacation alone doesn't seem to be the right answer." He mockingly answered.

What was his name again? He could only remember Osamu. "I came here to forget not to be your entertainment, Osamu-Kun." He glared at him.

"Entertainment?" Osamu raised a brow. "Can't you see that I'm the one entertaining you?" He chuckled as he saw Tsukishima's annoyed face. "Don't worry, once you taste my meal, you'll forget everything, even your name." He said as he rolled back his eyes to the pan.

It was an old saying, but Tsukishima can't help but smile. He watches Osamu transfer the fried rice to their plate and noticed how firm his tanned arms are. He snapped back to reality when Osamu flicked his forehead. "What the actual fuck?" He growled as he holds his forehead. 

"I'm asking you where do you prefer to eat, the dining or the beach front." He asked loudly, slowly, and mockingly.

Tsukishima's eyes rolled up. "Beach front, sir." He narrowed his eyes before following the older man outside the house.

Osamu placed the tray of foods at the table outside his house and let Tsukishima sit across him. "Bon apatite." He winked.

"For the love of Gods." Tsukishima said under his breath as he hates seeing Osamu low key flirting with him. 

He saw how the blonde hesitated to eat. "Should I take a bite first to prove to you that it has no poison?" He said in annoyance.

Tsukishima glared before taking a spoonful of food. 

His eyes widened, his whole expression changed, alarming Osamu. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

He swallowed before nodding. He wasn't lying when he said he'll forget his name with a bite of his cooking. "Shit, you're damn good." He said in disbelief, making Osamu breathe in relief. "You should try this as a business. It will give you a fortune, I fucking swear." He suggested as he slightly leaned to the table.

Osamu can't hide his shyness and only laughed in response.

Talking to each other was not that bad. Both enjoyed and appreciated each other's presence. They both shared a couple of memories before realizing it was already dark, and Osamu opened the lights to brighten the place. 

It was a romantic setup that Tsukishima usually sees at beach wedding receptions and dates. He missed having dates. "What's with the frown?" He asked as he gave him an iced cold beer. "You could always tell me. You know there's a saying it is always better to open up to a stranger rather than a friend." Tsukishima slightly smiles before sipping the beer.

"Your just looking for a gossip." Tsukishima mumbled.

Osamu suddenly spits his beer before laughing, making the blonde surprised. "Do I look like one? I have no one to tell to." He chuckled as he leaned back.

Tsukishima pouted before turning his attention to the ocean. He sighed as he realizes how peaceful it was on the beach. He could stay here forever. He heard Osamu stand and went inside the house. He came back with his surfboard in his hands.

"Come, this is what I do whenever I am sad." He said and lead Tsukishima to the ocean.

They both sit at the center, facing each other, and let Osamu paddle into the deeper part. The waves are still calm, but Tsukishima held tight onto the board to avoid falling into the sea. After some time, Tsukishima did find it relaxing, letting the waves take his anxiousness away.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Tsukishima smiled at him and nodded. "If so, then go. open up, or we will not leave this place." He said with his chin up.

Tsukishima almost chokes. It is a trap. He never liked opening up to strangers, but he could be an exception.


	4. Reminiscing

"Tetsurou was my dream man." Tsukishima started. "He's everything I liked, I love." Osamu can't help to notice the small joy as he reminisces about his past lover. "He's good-looking, I mean, literally handsome." 

Osamu rolled his eyes, and Tsukishima noticed it.

"I'm not saying it because he's my boyfriend. He carries good genes." He took a deep breath. "And being a handsome, slut would always come after them." He chuckled sarcastically. "First year of our anniversary when I first knew that he cheated on me. He said he's drunk and so, being stupid in love, I believed, and fucking forgave him." Tears started to escape his eyes. "The next year, a friend of mine saw him with a woman." 

Tsukishima wiped his tears under his glasses.

"A fucking woman." He chuckled, and Osamu only watched him. " That slapped me of the reality that I lack so much." He explained. "But then, again, he manages to give me enough proof that I was thinking the wrong thing. And so, I forgave him again."

Osamu took a deep breath and massaged his temples.

"My friends are so mad at him, and so, I promised that the third time he does, I'll leave him." Tsukishima's voice cracked, and finally gave up, he cried.

The older male adjusted his seat and moves closer to the blonde so he could embrace him. "You already did it." He mumbled. "You did great, and it is all now okay."

"For five years, I loved him fully, and yet he easily let me go like that? Am I that easy to let go of? Am I not worthy? I fucking hate loving him." He cried as his hands made their way to Osamu's back. "I stayed faithful for five years, and now I am the one suffering? It's unfair!" He cried loudly.

The older man breathed in frustration. "He's just a man. Just look down there's still a lot of fish in the water." He mumbled as he caressed his back. 

After Tsukishima stopped crying, the waves brought them to the shore, and both decided to call it a day. Osamu walked him to his house. "Thank you for this night, Samu-Kun." Tsukishima shyly smiled and cleared his throat. 

Osamu happily smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" He prayed to all the saints for him to hear a yes, and the saints heard him.

"Yes," Tsukishima answered, making Osamu genuinely smile yet reserved. "Goodnight." He said as he stares back at him.

"Yeah, goodnight." He replied and watch Tsukishima close the door. "Damn." He breathed as he can't hide his excitement for tomorrow.

Tsukishima did have a good night. Probably the best night he had after his break up with Kuroo. He woke with a smile on his face and went immediately to the bathroom to wash his face. He brushed his teeth and made sure his breath is good. 

He's about to wear his shirt when he heard a knock. Osamu's there. He speeds up his pace and rushed down. "Hey!" He greeted.

Osamu was taken back to see how bright his smile is. "Hey." He smiled. "Breakfast is ready. Are you ready?" He asked.

The blonde nodded and joined the older man outside. He picks his phone in his pocket and took a picture of the older man in front of him. He smiled as he posted it on his Instagram. He places it back in his pocket and catches up with the older man.

He drooled over the glorious breakfast that Osamu made. "Wow! Osamu-Kun, this is too much." He said with a bright expression.

"You look so thin, so I thought that I can feed you more at least," Osamu answered as he let Tsukishima sit, and he did in across him, just like last night.

Tsukishima took a picture before eating, but he notices his friend's messages to him. He opened their group chat and read.

Osamu has huge respect for food, and it was a huge disrespect to use gadgets in front of a meal. The older man grab the phone and heard Tsukishima complaining. He let the blonde sit and see whatever he is doing. His brows went up as he reads the conversation.

'Hey Kei! I sent you there for you to think not to flirt! For the love of the Gods, replace my bedsheets!' It was sent by a male named Shouyo.

'OMG! From bitch boy to beach boy real quick!' It came from a woman named Yachi.

'What the hell Sho, they might did it on the shore HAHAHA.' It came from Yamaguchi.

Osamu's eyes widened and almost burst out into laughter as he continued to read. There come more teases but, his face turned soft as he read the last part.

'Don't be stupid. Give him a chance. He looks cut tho.'

Kei said that they are only friends.

'Yachi and I started as friends.'

'Tads and I started as friends.'

'KenKen and I started as friends.'

And Kei replied with 'Then let us start as friends first.'

He can't hide his smile. He looks down to Tsukishima, who is hiding his blushing face. "Babe, why did you not tell me?" He teased.

Tsukishima whined as he gets back his phone. "Don't you have your phone?" He barked like a child.

Osamu sits beside him instead of across the blonde. "Phones off, babe, eat first." He half teasingly said before putting foods on his plate. 

It annoyed Tsukishima to the bones. "Will you stop calling me babe." He pouted. 

The older man rolled his eyes and leaned closer, but Tsukishima leaned back. "What if I don't?" He raised a brow teasingly.

Tsukishima only glared at him. 

Osamu leaned back and finished their meal. Tsukishima quietly stayed in Osamu's room, watching the ocean waves hitting the sand and rocks. He flinched as he felt a hand in his waist and pinched his body rolls. "Samu!" The blonde protested. 

He chuckled and sit beside the blonde in his bed. "Any plan for today?" He asked.

Today is his last day, and he came to this place with no plan. "Do you?" He asked back.

He hummed as he lay in his bed and think. Usually, he would only surf and sleep, but now, he wants to do something else. 


	5. A stranger in my bed

Osamu can't believe that his Xbox is in use again, and Tsukishima keeps on beating his ass up. The older man whined as he lost again. "This sucks. I prefer chess." He mumbled.

Tsukishima looked back at him. "You play chess?!" He beamed. "Come on, let's play!" He said as he pushed the older man, pestering him. 

Osamu was surprised to hear that a young man like him is interested in playing chess. And because the blonde won't shut up, he got the board and played with him. He's indeed smart and strategic. He's the epitome of beauty and brains.

He laughed as he defeats Osamu again and again. "It has been years the last time a played." He argued.

"It's okay, I'm thankful that I played again." He said with a soft smile. "Chess is the only thing that my dad taught me before he died. That's why I love this game."

The older man was surprised to hear him opening up on his own. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I am glad that I could be a help." He replied as he holds his hand and caresses it using his thumb.

What is this feeling? Tsukishima could feel his body heating up. His mind suddenly went blank, and the next thing he knew is that they are already kissing. His hands were already gripping his shirt, and their tongue was already swirling into each other.

Tsukishima pulled back in surprise. Who did it first? Is it him? "I'm sorry." He breathed as he stares at the surprised older man.

Osamu only nodded. "I'll just prepare our dinner. You can stay here." He said before rushing out of the room.

He breathed heavily and thought of what happened. The kiss was sweet, and he's still craving, but isn't this wrong? It is wrong. He just met Osamu, and they are now kissing? Well, people could always do wrong things in life. He went down to the kitchen and grab Osamu's face, and kissed him. "Forget the dinner." He said as his eyes pleaded for more.

What in the world? Osamu can't hold back but to own this man. "Fuck the dinner." He growled as he carried the younger man and kissed him hungrily.

He carried him back to their bed and keep him close, rubbing their clothed crotch together. "Ah, Osamu." He moaned as he felt the older man licking his nibs. 

In no time, he removed his clothes before removing Tsukishima's. God, he is heaven. "Oh God, you look so beautiful." He breathed as they kissed again. 

He gently opened his legs and positioned himself, no preparation, no lube, no condom. "Fuck-" Tsukishima cried as a pole entered his hole. He breathed heavily as his fingers dug in his back. "No, Osamu-" He yelled.

Osamu kissed him before moving, making Tsukishima moan louder and louder. "Oh, God." It sounds like music to his ears. 

The two were drowned with lust, forgetting everything and focused on the man in their arms. Tsukishima almost forgot everything, and the only thing he could remember is the word "Osamu."

Once, twice, thrice, they did it until the sunrise. Osamu finally fell on the bed, and the blonde tiredly rests his head on Osamu's chest. After a short period, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

When he opened his eyes, it was all blurry, but he can hear his phone ringing. He searched for his phone butt naked and fortunately found it. "Hello?" He asked. His eyes widened as he hears the voice. "Oh, God! I forgot, wait for a while." He breathed heavily before picking his pants and shirt before rushing out of the house to go to his. His life is only a minute away, and he can't be late.

Nishinoya was surprised to see Tsukishima running towards him and yelled 'Wait' before entering the house and coming out for a minute with his suitcase. Thankfully, Nishinoya has a professional driving license and manages to catch up with Tsukishima's flight. 

It was a horrible day, Tsukishima barely sees a thing, but he manages to call Hinata to help him up and bring his eye contacts in his condo unit. It was a long ass ride, and Tsukishima can't bear the headache from his eyes being forced to see shit.

The moment the plane landed, Hinata got a VIP pass to meet Tsukishima halfway. "Tsukki!" He called as he goes to him and guided him to the bathroom. 

Tsukishima placed the contacts, ending his eye's sufferings. He groaned as he realized he's wearing an oversized black tee with an onigiri patch on the upper left chest area. It does not belong to him, and then it hits him hard. "Oh my fucking God." He breathed heavily upon the sudden realization. 

"Why? What happened?" Hinata worriedly asked.

He shakes his head. "I want to go home." He answered in a low tone, and Hinata granted his wish. 

It feels different. His condo feels strange to him. He's been here for almost five years, but why does it feel so strange to him? Tsukishima shrugged his thoughts off and threw himself to the couch, he's too tired to give a damn. He grab his phone in his pocket and viewed his gallery, he frowned upon seeing Osamu's bright smile from the screen. "Take a rest first, tomorrow we will visit again, okay?"

Tsukishima placed down his phone and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be going back to work anyway." He replied.

"Take a rest until tomorrow. There's not much work. Yach said." Hinata told him before leaving the unit.

Tomorrow he would find him, Tsukishima told himself before going to the bathroom to remove his contacts and drifted to sleep. If he isn't tired, he would not even feel sleepy, but that was not the case. Osamu pounded him all night long, and every inch of his body ached. His back cracked as he stretched it before slumping his body to the bed. He embraced his pillow and cried his self to sleep.

Why is he crying? Was it about Kuroo? Or Osamu? He doesn't know, and he did not want to know.


	6. A week of emptiness

It was cold and empty. He opened his eyes and realized that Tsukishima's no longer in his arms. He got up and saw that his glasses are still at his bedside. Where could he be? Knowing that he got half-blind eyes, he can't go anywhere without them.

He lazily got up and wore his shorts. He suddenly realized that his shirt was missing. He looked everywhere, but the only thing he saw is Tsukishima's shirt. He went down to look for his 'lover', but his heart pounded hard when he did not found him there. "Tsukishima?" He called and called, but no one responded.

The pain in his heart won't let him breathe, and so he went to Tsukishima's house believing that his beloved is there. He knocked several times, called his name, but no one answered. Tears escaped his eyes as he slowly realizes that the blonde's no longer in Osaka.

He's been living alone for years, but why does it feel sad to be alone? He just spent two days long with Tsukishima. Why is he longing for him? He scoffed as he fell on the sand and watch the water tried to reach for him.

His chest suddenly felt heavy. Why? His mind went into chaos, he does not want to think of it, but he can't erase him. The fruit of his lust hits him hard. They could have said goodbye if nothing happened between them. "What the hell." He chuckled as his eyes shed tears. He's crying for a boy he just met for two days. He's stupid.

He cried his heart out before going back to his house and cried on the floor of his bedroom, embracing the only thing that Tsukishima left to him. The smell of vanilla and strawberry, he can't help but long for him.

When was the last time he ate? As a food lover, he never let himself feel hunger, not miss meals. Osamu can't remember when was the last time he ate, but the empty bottle of liquors reminds him that he's drunk. He grimaced as he heard his phone ringing. He lazily stretched his arm at the side table and look for his phone, and his brother's name greeted him. He answered it and let him talk first. "What the actual fuck Samu? You aren't in competition, but why aren't you answering?" The loud voice made him take away his phone from his ear.

"You're so fucking noisy. What the hell you want?" He asked in irritation. His voice was so hoarse that Atsumu knew he's been drinking nonstop.

"It has been a week, and no one could contact you. Osamu, we are twins. I know if there is something wrong." The male on the line said, making Osamu flatly stare at the empty ceiling. "Tell me, Samu, what's wrong?" He asked.

Tears escaped from his eyes, and he just let it roll down to his pillows. It has been a week already, and he can't bear the pain already. "Tsumu, I want to go back to Tokyo and work."

He heard Atsumu choked, and his mother's voice came in the background. "What the hell?! Are you serious?" Osamu frowned as he hears his brother's loud voice again.

But Osamu chuckled. "Why is it so hard to believe?" He replied. "But yeah, ask dad to prepare the private plane in two days." He said, and hearing Atsumu agreeing. "I'll see you then?"

"Mom and dad would be glad to see you again, see ya!" He beamed before turning off the phone.

Osamu sits up and took a deep breath. Did he make the right decision? Is he leaving his passion just for a boy he fucked for a night? Tsukishima was beyond that. He's not any boy he spent the night with. In those two days, Tsukishima made his heart flatter and made him change his mind about spending his life alone. Tsukishima is a life-changer for him.

First, Osamu packed his things. Second, he made sure that the house would be safe without him. The house he grew up in, he's finally leaving for good. He's used to wearing baggy shirts and comfortable shorts, but starting today, they will no longer be in his sight.

A black velvet car fetched him and brought him to the airport. He needs no ticket or anything because he is riding his family's private plane. Tokyo can be taken by car or train, but a plane would be faster and easier to take. 

Living on a beach was far more different in a city, but Tokyo was no longer new to him. He came down from the airplane and got greeted by a raven old man who resembles a lot like him. "Woah, look at my son." He chuckled as he watches Osamu step down and approached him.

Osamu looks professional, and he's stunning in every way. "You did not have to fetch me, dad." He greeted back.

The guards opened the car's door and let the two go inside before starting the engine. "To the mansion, please." The old man said to the driver, who only nodded in response. "Samu, my son." He called as he faces his son. "I am thankful that you finally came here for work, but knowing you, my son." He smiled a little, making Osamu nod. "Care to tell what happened?"

The son smiled at his father. Osamu is the type of man who chases after his dreams, passion, and what his heart says. Unlike Atsumu, who goes for practicality rather than his passion. Osamu might be a graduate of business, but he never enjoyed working. It took him years before he could persuade his parents to let him surf until he died, so it was a complete surprise that he came back on his own.

"I came here to find someone." He answered, making his father raise his brows.

It is not the words that the old man did not expect. "Does a girl finally catch your eyes?" He asked with a suspicious and teasing smile. 

Osamu scoffed. "No, dad. He's a he." He answered.


	7. Papers and responsibilities

After returning to Tokyo, Tsukishima was scolded by his boss. "Be thankful that Mr. Kageyama and Ms. Yachi explained to me that you went under depression. I hope you are fine now." She worriedly said. "You are not just an employee to be okay? You are also my friend and family." She smiled, and Tsukishima only nod. "Now, if you are surely now okay, you can ask Kageyama-Kun about the current works." She said before leaving Tsukishima's office that he shared with Kageyama and another staff. 

Currently, Kageyama was out to meet with a client. "Asahi-san, did Kags told you what time he will be back?" He asked the man with long brunette hair tied in a man bun.

He shrugged. "He did not mention, though." He answered, and the blonde only nod.

To at least do something, he checked every file on his table to check if everything is done or polished already. The files are completely done and finished, and thankfully after half an hour, another male entered their room. "Oh, you're back." He greeted the blonde.

"Oh, hey. Kags. Miss Kiyoko told me to ask you about my works and clients, mind giving it to me?" Tsukishima replied.

Kageyama went to his table and gather multiple folders in different colors and gave them to the blonde. He slightly gasps upon seeing the new Tsukishima. He gained weight and no longer wears his contacts. "Woah, what a glow-up dino-ass." He teased.

Tsukishima's brows furrowed. "I lost my glasses okay? And it may take weeks before my new ones get the finish." He replied as he accepted the folders and started to scan them. It would be a long day for him.

From the afternoon until the evening, Tsukishima drowned his self with work. "You just got back. You can do that tomorrow." Asahi commented before leaving their office.

For some reason, Tsukishima feels extremely depressed. His chest feels so heavy, and he can't think straight. He finished almost half of his projects now, and it took him only three days. Meaning he wastes no time and maybe did not even sleep. He arrives with good symptoms of moving on, but now that he came back, he started to lose weight again, and dark circles started to show up. Again. Kageyama told it to Hinata, who scolded the blonde. Again.

"Come on, Tsukki, tell us what happened!" Hinata beamed as he brought drinks to the table where his friends are sitting. "Tell us about that guy you met." He chuckled.

No matter how much he forgets Kuroo, the pain was only replaced by Osamu. He wants to forget him in the meantime. "Nothing, it is just a one-day bonding. Nothing much." He flatly replied as he takes the iced tea from Hinata's hand.

The disappointment was visible on his friends' faces. "How about Kuroo?" Kageyama asked straightly.

Yachi pressed his lips together as he heard Kageyama asking without holding back. She looks beside Yamaguchi, who's also surprised to Kageyama. Weeks after the break up was not enough to forget the five years he spent with Kuroo. But what made them more surprised is his answer. "I no longer care for him." It was easy to lie with tongue, but his eyes say the same thing. "There's still pain, but the vacation indeed helped me realize that I can be happy without him. I think through the time I can get over with him." Everyone fell into silence after the blonde spoke.

All eyes on him, but the blonde only shrug before eating his fries. He may sound sarcastic, but his friends knew every tone of his voice, and he's not lying. Kageyama placed his now empty glass on the table, making the others jolt back in reality. All of them look at each other, all confused.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he watches his friends go crazy about his answer. A smirk escapes his lips and finished his meal. 

A few days more passed, and finding for the man in Osaka was finally out of his mind. Osamu is still lingering in his mind, but it only brings him pain and conscience. He wants to find him, but currently, he's bombarded with responsibilities. What does weighs more? His love or his career? Love only brings him torture, like what Kuroo did. And knowing that it is his fault that he left Osamu without a word, the man must be made to him. It has been a week, and he's now a hundred percent sure that he's mad at him.

He just finished a meeting with a client. The rich lady was so happy with her work and everything turns out well. It was already late when he returned to his office and was surprised to see his boss alone in his office. "What brings you here Kiyoko-san?" The lady smiled and watch Tsukishima go to his table and fix the newly added folders.

"Hinata-Kun went here a while ago. A large company wants you to be part of their new team in their new project." She answered as she gave him an envelope. "I was planning to reject since you are loaded with works, but the company specifically mentioned you." She added.

He's not that famous, but to be mentioned by a big company? Tsukishima deadpan. He can only think of one person, considering Hinata was also mentioned, he must be the one who recommended him. "I'll see this tomorrow," Tsukishima replied as he accepted the envelope.

"Thank you, see you around then?" Tsukishima only nods as he watches Kiyoko leave the room. 

He internally cursed and massage the bridge of his nose as he places down the envelope on the table, along with his other projects. "I hate that shit." Referring to his small tangerine head friend. After fixing his things, he finally called it a day and went home. 

Despite being home, his work does not end. He's planning to read the new project that Kiyoko gave him, but he was drowned by his current work. Tsukishima can no longer think of anything but work and his responsibility. 


	8. Building new dreams

Osamu was indeed the same copy of the corporation's heir, Atsumu. The only reason they could tell their difference is that Atsumu dyed his hair blonde, while Osamu has a dark gray. Since Osamu stayed on the beach, his skin was darker but not too far from his twin.

He's rereading some files in his own office when his twin came in without warning. "Wow, look at this piece of shit being suddenly so serious in business." He said as he sits at the guest chair. "Are you that inspired to finally earn for your future family?" He joked, but his smile faded when Osamu answered.

"Kind of." It's the real reason anyway why he came to Tokyo. He wants to find him, and if fate favored him, he might even settle with him.

"Woah, is that for real? Osamu? In love?" Atsumu laughed in disbelief. "You're not joking, right?" Osamu's silence made him gasp. "What the actual fuck, bro... Who is it?" He asked.

Osamu shrug. "His name is Tsukishima, and I can't recall his given name." He answered.

The older twin's brows almost meet. "You did not know?" He questioned. They look into each other, and Atsumu gasp. "Wait, you mean you fell in love with a stranger?" He asked in disbelief. His brother took a depressed sigh, giving a lot of answers to him.

Knowing Osamu, he's not someone who easily likes someone to the point he came back to the city despite living his dream in Osaka. For the record, Osamu is more interested in people he knew already for years and not someone he just met for just a day. 

"What do you plan now?" He asked. This time Atsumu sounded serious.

He has no idea. Osamu does not have tons of social media, so he can't see it as an option. Tokyo is a big city, and there are tons of agencies for interiors and engineers. It wouldn't be easy.

A knock startled the twins. "Come in," Osamu said, and the door creaked open.

It was one of the managers that Atsumu has been handling. "Oh, Sho-Kun, what brought you to here?" The blonde asked

Hinata nervously chuckled as he closes the door behind him. "I was calling you Tsumu-Kun, but you're not answering, so I searched for you. It was President Miya. He asked me to supervise one of the malls in the north." He informed.

Atsumu pouted. "What? I thought Pedro will be the one doing that?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be, but he got an emergency and will be on leave for a week." He explained to his boss.

He has no choice. "Okay then, I'll just ask Konoha to do your work," Atsumu said before signaling Hinata that he could go. 

Hinata did what his boss told him and left the twin alone again. "Who's that?" Osamu asked.

"Oh, I didn't introduce him... He's one of the managers under my watch. He's Hinata Shouyo." Atsumu introduced.

A ring tingled in his mind. "Shouyo?" He repeated. It feels familiar like he heard it or read it already. 

Atsumu stares at him suspiciously. "Stop that man. He has a long-time boyfriend." He stated, making Osamu stare at him in confusion.

"The hell you talking about?" Osamu scowled. Atsumu only shrug in response.

Few more days, and he's been coping up well with the professional business people. He's naturally smart and graduates with a degree anyway.

The old man nodded as he read his son's proposal. "Well, everything is smooth." He commented before closing the hardbound presentation of Osamu's proposal for his own future business. "You amaze me, my son." He chuckled, making Osamu smile proudly. "Get the staffs that you need. I can't wait to see this bloom." His father said, and the son nodded.

"I already consulted some of our people thanks to Tsumu, the only thing I need is a location, engineers, and I think an interior," Osamu stated.

"Oh, how about an attendant for you?" The old man asked.

Osamu shakes his head. "I want to see the construction myself. I want to be hands-on in it." He answered, making his father proud.

"Okay then." He nodded. "I have a good location in the North, I have someone assigned there, and I'll ask him to guide you." He replied. 

With that, another dream will be established. Osamu finally met Hinata Shouyo formally, and he swears to the gods that it rings something to his ears. 

It wasn't the first time that Osamu has been in their mall, but he felt like a kid after visiting it after a long time. The tangerine head leads him to the top floor with an excellent view of the Tokyo city, perfect for his soon-to-be-built restaurant. He took a deep breath as he was used to seeing ocean waves and not skyscrapers. "This is the perfect spot for a restaurant. People would love the view while eating," Hinata commented.

"Indeed, a beautiful view." Osamu agreed. "I'll take it then." He nodded to Hinata, who only smiled brightly. "I think I'll just renovate things and fix some of the interiors." He commented as he observes the construction in the room.

"The company has a partner, right? Should I schedule one of them?" Hinata asked.

Osamu shakes his head. "They are too fancy. I want to allow the others." He answered.

Hinata was so surprised at how down-to-earth this man is, and he now likes him more than Atsumu. "Wow... Oh! I know someone!" He beamed. "He's a good one."

The other only nod as he watches Hinata blabber. "If then, can you meet him and make a sample? I want to see a sample first before proceeding." He replied.

"I'll be seeing him this week. Thank you for trusting, sir." He smiled and bowed before watching the older man leave the site.

After a couple of days, Hinata went to a building to visit a friend. Angry faces and auras welcomed him. "What the actual fuck?" He asked the raven and blonde. "I came here for the sample I asked you." He said to the blonde.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and went to his drawers to give Hinata a long clear folder. "That's only a sample like you said, and made a couple of renovations to the site that you gave me." He stated as he handed it to him.

Hinata nodded and beamed a thank you to him.


	9. To see you again

The pile of papers is now decreasing, such a pleasure to the owner of the table. "Live a little, Tsukishima-san." Asahi anxiously commented as he heard Tsukishima sighing for the nth time.

He stretched his arm a little when his phone buzzed. "Yeah, I feel like an old geezer now." He replied as he checks the notification on his phone.

It was Hinata. 'My boss liked your sample. He wants to meet you as soon as possible.' Tsukishima is supposed to be happy, but meeting with another client, he took a deep breath.

Tsukishima checked his schedule, and he's quite full. "Gosh." He said under his breath. "Kags, can you cover up for me for the Skywalls corp?" He asked the raven across the room.

Kageyama only nod. The Mi Corporation asked for him, and he just can't turn down a big company like that. He then agreed to meet Hinata tomorrow.

In the morning, he visited one of his clients to check the site. And he's running late in the afternoon. Hinata called him and said that the meeting would be move-in three in the afternoon. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and went home instead. He took a bath to refresh himself and prepare for his meeting for the afternoon.

At two, he has to meet Hinata in the north, but he also has a meeting by the three in the afternoon. Life is squeezing him. Tsukishima already went to the north at the mall that Hinata gave him and went to the top floor. He's half an hour earlier, but he does not want to be late. The top floor was the most expensive area. It has well-known and luxurious brands. The restaurant must be expensive as hell too.

He strolled around and saw the empty spot at the end of the floor. It must be the sight that he's about to change. He entered it and confirmed that it was the space that Hinata sent him a few days ago. It is winter, and the place is already quite dim despite the time.

The door creaked open, making Tsukishima assume that it was Hinata or his client itself. He turned his head, and his things dropped on the floor. His eyes almost balled out, and his knees started to weaken. Suddenly he can't breathe, and his hands landed on the glass wall of the room. "Tetsu..." He mumbled as he stares at him.

The raven shares the same surprised expression as him. "Kei..." He looks like someone who just underwent depression. He lost a lot of weight, and his eyes are deep and have dark circles. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kuroo was slightly panicked. "I- uh- I got transferred into another department, and I- uh- My new boss asked me to drop his files here." He explained, eyes still glued to the blonde. "H-how about you?" His nervousness was obvious. He can't hide it.

Should Tsukishima tell the truth? He doesn't see the reason why not. "I got hired by someone, Hinata's boss. I'm about to meet him in a minute or so." He answered. 

Kuroo nodded and walk over the counter to place down the papers in his hand. Tsukishima is now back in reality and realizes that his portfolio is on the floor. He picked it up, and when he stood, Kuroo's in front of him already. "Kei, where have you been." He asked as he steps closer to him.

Tsukishima is in a state of shock and steps back. "Tet- Kuroo-san." He breathed. "I am already tired." Tears rolled down in his cheeks, and Kuroo can't help but cry too.

His big and thick palms reached for Tsukishima's cheek and wiped away his tears using his thumb. "Please, you did not even listen to me." He whispered as he attached their foreheads.

Five memorable years all came back to him, and his touch still warms him. At the same time, those are the hands that touched his cousin's body. Tsukishima opened his eyes and saw another man in the doorway. It was his tangerine head friend, along with the tall and well-built man. His eyes widened. _Is that?_ "Osamu." He breathed.

He looks completely different. He's no longer a beach boy but a professional. Tsukishima pushed Kuroo away and can't settle where to look. Hinata runs into his friend and glared at the raven. "What is it now, Kuroo-san?" He hissed.

Osamu approached them and nodded to Kuroo. "You may now go." He said, and Kuroo only nods before glancing back to Tsukishima and left. 

Tsukishima gave a confused look to Osamu. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Hinata was surprised. "You know him?" He asked to the blonde.

Osamu looked straight, avoiding Tsukishima's gaze at him. "I am here to work." He answered coldly. The reason why he went all the way in the city is flirting with his ex-boyfriend. Right in front of his eyes. He's nothing but just a one-night guy.

The blonde only nods. "If that's so, can we start now? I have a meeting by three." Tsukishima won't bow down just because he likes him.

No wonder Osamu likes Tsukishima's design because it was designed base on his beach house in Osaka. Both worked professionally and coldly. By the time they finished, Tsukishima's phone ring. He excused himself, leaving Hinata and Osamu behind. The smaller male could see how his boss's mood changed. "You don't look well, don't you like Tsukki?" He asked.

Osamu shakes his head. "No, he's good, just like you said. I'm just not aware he's with someone under me." He answered.

Hinata frowned. "They are not already. Kuroo-san has been cheating on my friend ever since they started, and he just won't stop bothering Tsukki until now." He explained.

Oh right, the real reason why Tsukishima stayed in Osaka is that he's heartbroken. He slightly gasps. How can he not remember that? So the Tetsurou he's been talking about is Mr. Kuroo? He got it all wrong. 

Tsukishima came back with a worried face. "Since we are done, I need to go now. An emergency happened in the office. See you in the construction and renovation then." He forced a smile as he collects some of his paper and leaves.


	10. Sex in the city

There was no emergency. It was just his client canceling their meeting this afternoon. Tsukishima was sitting in his office, breathing heavily. Osamu is Hinata and Kuroo's boss. He knew that Kuroo works at the same company as Hinata, but Osamu in the city? in a suit? and as their boss? It feels surreal. 

He raised his head when he heard the door opened. "Kiyoko-san has a message for you dino-ass," Kageyama said as he came in.

It is a surprise. "What is it?" He asked.

"Mr. Miya called her while we are talking." Tsukishima suddenly swallowed. Did Osamu report him? Complained? Is he going to lose his job now? "He said that he's very impressed with you." The blonde breathed in relief. "Kiyoko-san said to prioritize them."

"What?" Tsukishima jolted up from his seat. "I can't do that." He spat.

Kageyama's mouth fell open in surprise. "She checked your schedule, and most of them are just site consultation. Asahi-san already volunteered to attend them on your behalf." He replied.

It made him angrier. "What? What the fuck?" He bit his lower lip. Tsukishima has been planning to avoid them, and now they want him to prioritize him. He looks back to the raven whose face screamed in confusion. "I'm sorry, it's okay, I will do it." He answered, gesturing Kageyama to continue his work.

The raven picks more paper and left the office. Tsukishima leaned back to his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and savored the silence. 

The door creaked open again and thought it was Kageyama. "Hey dick head, let's drink tonight," Tsukishima said as he massages his temples.

"Sure?" The voice made the blond jolt up again and see the owner of the voice. 

Osamu was standing at the doorway along with an envelope that belongs to the blonde. "Sir, I did not-" He sighed. "I'm sorry, I thought it was my colleague." He explained.

It was so awkward, and the heavy tension started to suffocate them. "Tsukishima, about earlier..." The blonde stiffened and avoided his gaze. "Do you still love Kuroo?"

Death glares shot the older man. "Do I still love him? Are you serious?" Tsukishima sarcastically laughed. "You have seen me cry and cursed him to death, and you still asked me if I love him?" 

He frowned and exhaled heavily. Tsukishima has the right to get angry after what he did and asked him. What should he do now? He sounds so upset and disappointed. Should he just go? No. He gave up everything just for him, and he will not back down without a fight. "Let's drink tonight?" 

Tsukishima was surprised. where did that come from? Is this a prank or what? "I'm already free now, how about you?" He asked back.

A playful smirk escaped Osamu's lips and answered. "Same for me." 

Tsukishima leads the older man to his unit, and the moment he closes the door, his lips got occupied. What is this? Why is this happening? Tsukishima kept on asking his self while responding to Osamu's hot kisses.

Both pulled back after running out of breath. "Seriously, Osamu, what are you doing here?" Tsukishima asked as he tugs the older man's clothes.

"I woke up without you beside me, I thought it was just a one-night thing, but every day would pass kills me. Tsukishima, I know what I felt for you isn't just a fling. I love you, so I went to Tokyo to find you." He answered.

"But how did you know where in Tokyo and where I worked? Also, how can you be Shouyo's boss?" Tsukishima has a lot of questions. Until now, it felt surreal.

Osamu chuckled. "Didn't I told you that we have a family business?" He answered.

Tsukishima then realized, no wonder his surname sounds so familiar. Mi Corporation was owned by the Miya's. And it is where Hinata and Kuroo works. He covered his mouth in disbelief. no wonder his family let him chase his passion because they have a lot of fortune. "And you used Hinata to see me? What the hell? Did you know him then? Oh my God." He exclaimed

"What? No. I didn't know Hinata is your friend. His name surely rings a bell, but I really can't recall where I've seen it. You, as our interior designer, are completely done by fate." It sounds so impossible, but it just happened. "Can't you see? Fate is pulling us together." He said as he pulled the blonde closer to him.

Blood rushed into his cheeks. "Samu, I like you..." He bowed his head. "But isn't this too fast?" He asked as he looks back up at him.

He's quite surprised, thinking if he should let go of the blonde or not.

Tsukishima sandwiched the older man's face with his palms and pulled him into a kiss. "But I don't mind." He said after the short kiss. "But, aren't you angry? Osamu, I left you without a word, aren't you angry?" He questioned him.

Osamu shakes his head. "I wouldn't be here if I am." He whispered before kissing him again. This time, the kiss was slower and passionate. Osamu's hands snaked down to the blonde's bottom and lifted him. He easily carried the blonde to the couch without breaking their kiss. 

The blonde was drop down to the couch and watch the older man remove his coat and unbutton his shirt. Tsukishima removed his clothes too and unbuckled his clothes. Osamu made him kneel on the couch and pulled down his pants. "Hmm... Fuck." Tsukishima shivered as he felt Osamu's cold lips in his back.

They are now in their boxers, and both have bulged with wet stains on them. It was Osamu who first revealed his hardened manhood, and he was the one who pulled down Tsukishima's remaining clothes. "I missed you so much." He whispered as he leaned down to the blonde before forcing himself in.

Tsukishima slightly yelped and gripped on the couch as he endure the pain. "Osamu..." He moaned.

They intertwined their fingers together, and Osamu started to move. Every push sent Tsukishima to the heavens. He felt like ecstasy that he can no longer think straight. They are no longer on the beach, and neighbors are everywhere, but Tsukishima did not care as he moaned in the pleasure that time.


	11. In my arms again

Waking up with nothing but coldness traumatized Osamu. He pulled the sleeping blonde closer and kissed his forehead. They are both exhausted from doing their exhausting activity multiple times, and it knocked the blonde out. Osamu chuckled as he watches Tsukishima sleep peacefully. It was the first time he saw Tsukishima sleep, and he could watch him all day.

The sun was already up, and the ringing of Tsukishima's phone woke them up. Osamu grabs it on the side table and gave it to Tsukishima for him to answer. He swiped it and put it in his ear. "Hello?" He answered lazily, still lying to Osamu's bare chest.

Tsukishima jolted up as he heard Kageyama screaming that he's late for his client meeting. "It will be in a minute, you idiot!" The person on the phone yelled.

But then he realized. "Who will I be meeting again?" He asked.

"Tsukishima fucking Kei, you only have one fucking client now, remember?" Kageyama answered.

Tsukishima looks back and saw Osamu staring at him. He smiled. "Oh, my meeting with Mr. Miya?" He said to the phone, making Osamu wonder. "You can check that out already from my schedule." He said and crawled to the other male and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Kageyama responded with a yes, and Tsukishima dropped the call.

"You irresponsible man, dropping your meeting for your boyfriend." Osamu sarcastically answered as he cups the blonde's face and pecks him.

The blonde chuckled and sits on Osamu's lap. "Who told you that you are my boyfriend, huh?" He said as he rocks his hips back and forth, teasing Osamu's now angry member. 

"Oh God, Morning sex is my ultimate dream." Osamu smiled in victory before grabbing Tsukishima's waist and lock him in place. Who would have thought they would be that lewd on their first day together.

After showering, Tsukishima heard his lover talking to the phone. He walk quietly out and eavesdrop. 

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you so much, mom. I promise to tell you next time." Osamu chuckled as he gazes through the buildings in Tokyo. "Ah, also, please tell dad that I already found him." He added. 

The moment he drops the call, thin and slender arms wrapped around his waist. Osamu chuckled and turned around to see his lover in his baggy clothes.

"Any plans in mind?" He asked.

Tsukishima hummed as he thinks. "Nothing really." He answered. "Do you have any?" He wondered.

Osamu smiled. "Actually, I do." Tsukishima pouted. "Do you mind joining me later?" He asked, surprising the blonde.

"Oh, where?" He asked and let go of Osamu. "I can really stay here and not bother you, you know?" Tsukishima stated.

The older man chuckled. "No Tsukishima. You are not a bother. Also, it is not work-related." Osamu replied. "It will be a surprise, so you better dress extremely pretty, okay?" 

Tsukishima's brows raised. "What? What do you mean?" 

Osamu only chuckled.

For the whole day, the couple only stayed in Tsukishima's unit. Osamu cooked their lunch, and it made Tsukishima taste heaven again. "You took my advice to build a restaurant," Tsukishima said as he took another spoonful of rice.

"I love cooking, and your suggestion wasn't that bad," Osamu answered as he takes a slice of meat on his plate. "Also, the Mi Corp. already belonged to my brother, so I want to create my own business too." He smiled.

"How about surfing?" Osamu gave an unsure smile, making Tsukishima guessed a no.

He really loves surfing. He loves it more than anything. But now, he met a person that he loves more than that, and he's willing to drop surfing just to be with him. "It is just an activity that I really love to do Tsukishima... I love you more than that."

His answer made the blonde froze into surprise. It was not the first time he heard those flattering or cheesy words. It is just- Should he believe him? What if he'll only cheat just like Kuroo? Anxiety and trust issues attacked him at that moment, and Osamu noticed it.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, waking Tsukishima back to reality.

His brows arched, and he smiled. "Yeah, it is just..." He took a deep breath. "You know that I came from a quite toxic relationship and... Trust..." Osamu nods as he understands the reason for Tsukishima's pained expression. 

He holds Tsukishima's hand and caressed it. "I know we went in a fast phase but, I am willing to slow it down." He stated, but the blonde only stared at him. "Let me court you, my love. I promise that I will make you feel special in every way." He said with a smile glued to his lips.

Tsukishima can't hide the fact that he's blushing and flattered of Osamu's words. 

After their meal, Tsukishima went to his wardrobe to find formal clothes. Osamu was also there to judge. Tons of clothes, but Tsukishima only ends up with a silk crème low neck top matched with tight black pants. A balance of sexy, formal, and sophistication. Osamu stared at Tsukishima's semi-exposed chest. It was empty.

Once settled, Osamu first went to his home, and it was not a house. It was a mansion. Tsukishima was so overwhelmed by how rich Osamu is. "What the actual fuck? How can a man like you have this all?" He asked his lover. "You are so kind and simple despite having all of this." He commented.

He only watches the blonde blabber how amazed he is in his home in Tokyo. "Well, I don't prefer this kind of luxury. I would still choose the simple life in Osaka rather than this." He replied. 

Tsukishima admired him more.

When they entered his bedroom, Osamu went to his walk-in closet and let Tsukishima choose his clothes. There are a thousand pairs of clothes, and it was not hard to find one. The blonde picked a black button-up shirt with gold strip accents, partnered with a pair of black jeans. "Look at this gorgeous," Tsukishima smirked as he stares at the older man who winked at him.

The blonde rolled his eyes and laughed at him. After dressing up, Osamu drove into a luxurious five-star hotel. It was undeniable that the staff seems to know him. "Mr. & Mrs. Miya reservation." He told to the receptionist, who smiled brightly before answering with details.

They went to the elevator, and Osamu pushed the 20th floor. "Mr. & Mrs. Miya? Why are we here?" Tsukishima nervously asked.

The elevator door opened and revealed a man with Osamu's exact face. It is his twin, Miya Atsumu.


	12. Welcome to the family

Tsukishima's shaking in nervousness. Osamu surprised him by joining him on his parent's anniversary. "Oh! So you are Tsukishima-san. You have a pretty face." The old man said as he observes Tsukishima's babyface.

He turned red. He's not used to meeting parents like this. "T-thank you." He answered, stuttering. 

"Samu-Kun has a taste in man, unlike Atsumu-Kun, who just randomly fucks with random people." She sarcastically commented.

Tsukishima covered his mouth to avoid laughing. Atsumu indeed got his mouth from his mother. "Mom! That's unfair." The blond Miya protested like a child.

Osamu smoothly place his arm around his lover's shoulder and pulled him a little closer. Tsukishima turned red as he felt a hand in his back. "I hate you." The younger one mouthed to him.

While eating, the old couple slightly interrogated the blonde. "So, Tsukishima-Kun, what do you do for work?" Mr. Miya asked.

"I'm still a junior staff in Star Home company, and I am an interior designer." Tsukishima politely answered.

They seem to be impressed by it. "Oh, so you are the one who designed my son's resto?" Mrs. Miya asked, and Tsukishima only nod. She clasped her hands together in joy. "I saw your design, and I really love it." She beamed.

"Thank you." The blonde shyly replied.

"Somehow, you look so familiar to me," Atsumu commented. "Have you been in our company? Or related to someone?" He questioned.

For a second, he thought of Kuroo, who worked under Atsumu before. "Ah, I'm friends with Hinata," Tsukishima told him.

Atsumu gasp. "Ah yes! I saw you during his birthday party, right?!" He beamed.

Tsukishima chuckled awkwardly and nodded. Thankfully, the parents only then asked about his parents and life, nothing related to his past relationships. And thankfully, Atsumu does not remember seeing him at Hinata's birthday party clanged into Kuroo's arms. 

It was already midnight when the formal dinner ended, and they welcomed Tsukishima despite not yet being official with Osamu. The old couple already went home along with the eldest twin, while Osamu remained with his beautiful lover. Both sitting at a different table, across each other, and admiring Tokyo city's night lights. "Honestly, you look incomplete," Osamu commented as he stares too seriously at the blonde.

His eyes went open wide and got confused. They had all the time to dress him up, and now he's complaining about missing something? "What?" He asked in disbelief.

Osamu smirked at his shocked Tsukishima and stand to go behind him. He pulled out something from his pocket and place it in his thin and slender neck.

"What the fuck?" Tsukishima was even more shocked when Osamu placed a necklace on his neck. "Since when did you have this?" He asked.

He scoffed as he secured the lock. "I've been here for more than a week, you know? And usually, mom would go shopping, and this particular thing caught my attention. The moment I saw it, I know I need to buy it. It was you that I remembered when I saw it." He answered as he looks down at Tsukishima's who's fingers is tracing the diamond and pearl pendant. 

"What? You bought it just because it reminds me of you?" He said in surprise. After seeing his mansion and position in the corporation, this must cost nothing but coins to him. "You don't have to buy me expensive things, you idiot." He chuckled nervously, scared that he can't do the same thing to his suitor.

Osamu watched the blonde stand and faced him. Gods favored him. He looks so good and even perfect with the necklace. It is a real diamond shaped like a teardrop with a small fresh sea pearl at the side. It reminds him of how beautiful Tsukishima when they met at the beach. 

"I love it," Tsukishima stated as he sees his reflection on the glass windows of the floor. "But, isn't this too expensive? Osamu, I loved you because of the way you are, and I don't want you to think that I am after your money." He stated. "Time with me is already enough, okay?"

He can't help but smile. "Okay, just keep this, and I promise that would be the last," Osamu replied as he embraces him. He's glad that, just like him, Tsukishima wants to live a simple and not lavish life. For both of them, each other is more important than any gold or diamond in this world. 

Osamu only intended to drop him off, but both can't help but kiss down to the bedroom make love throughout the night. Both found their selves waking in each other's arms again, and Osamu can no longer wish for anything but this.

If they only have no responsibilities. Tsukishima got dressed up, and Osamu drops him first to work before heading home. Atsumu was about to leave when he saw his brother's car. "Look who got laid last night." He teased as his younger twin went out of his car.

Osamu sticks his tongue out and went inside the house. After taking a bath and dressing up, he went to work. Meeting his managers and stuff, it was amazing that he's still in the business line despite being absent for a long time.

Despite being busy, Atsumu aided him whenever he needs help. Now that the meeting is done, the other members left. The twins are the only person left in the meeting room. "Are you aware that your little love has a past lover in our company?" Atsumu asked, watching what would be Osamu's reaction.

Right from the start that he remembered Tsukishima at Hinata's birthday party, he also knew that he's with someone. "Kuroo-san from my management department, right?" Osamu answered flatly. It is not like he's mad to jealous. He's just a past.

Atsumu's surprised, but he quite saw it coming. "Ah, so you knew?" He chuckled.

"He's the reason why we met." Osamu answered as he look at his older twin. "Why?" He asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just surprised you are still letting that man work for you." He answered.

Did he want him to fire Kuroo? It is just a suggestion, but Osamu can't get rid of the idea.


End file.
